


When Field Mice Play

by CynicalLion



Series: The Field Mouse Series [2]
Category: Original Work, The Rose Chronicles Dark AU
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: A week after the incident in the barn, Bill and Daniel finally have a talk and then quite a bit more.Can be read as a stand-alone, but to understand the references to the barn incident, read part one (Of Sharks and Field Mice) first.
Relationships: Daniel/Bill, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Field Mouse Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	When Field Mice Play

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Spoiler? But also content warning.
> 
> Daniel rapes Bill. It's rape no matter how you look at it. Bill is too drunk to consent, it's rape. Bill enjoys it and his only reason for not wanting it is because Daniel is his son, so you can think of it as a grey area if you want, that's what I'm doing, but it's still technically rape. I just felt it was important to get that out of the way. Enjoy if you dare.

In the week following Venice's visit to their farm, Bill and Daniel hadn't found it any easier to be in the same room together. Daniel woke up every morning to find that his father had already eaten and gotten started on the chores where they'd used to eat together. This upset Daniel but he also understood; he wasn't really excited about the idea of looking his father in the eye after what he'd seen either. Still, the tension in the house was getting unbearable and on one quiet night, it finally came to a head.

Daniel had retired to his room after dinner like he usually did now that he and Bill didn't spend their evenings together and was just about to head to bed after an evening of entertaining himself when he heard glass shattering downstairs. Despite what had happened the last time he'd gone to investigate odd sounds downstairs, Daniel decided his father might need help and began his quiet descent down the stairs.

From the bottom of the stairs, Daniel could see Bill cleaning up a cup he had apparently dropped in the living room. Coming closer, Daniel could see the likely cause for his father's clumsiness; there was an open liquor bottle on the coffee table and it looked about half empty. His mother had been the only drinker in the family and any opened bottles of alcohol had been thrown out a few months after she'd left them. Bill had decided to keep the unopened ones "just in case" and apparently had decided to get into the stash.

Unsure of what to expect since he'd never seen his father take more than a sip of alcohol in an evening in his life, Daniel approached cautiously. "You alright, pa?" He asked softly, feeling a little bad when Bill jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Ya scared me." Bill huffed softly as he straightened up, depositing the broken glass into the trash can he'd brought from the kitchen. "I didn't mean to disturb you, boy, I'm alright." He assured, sitting down on the couch and taking his new glass from the table before pouring some liquor into it.

Given that his father hadn't said so many words to him at one time since the barn incident, Daniel wasn't exactly content to simply leave the interaction at that and came closer, lingering near the arm of the couch farthest from Bill. "Are you sure?" He pressed softly, shrinking back a bit when Bill actually looked at him.

After staring at his son for a moment, Bill turned his attention back to his glass. "No, I guess I'm not." He muttered, taking a gulp of the amber liquid and grimacing. He'd always hated the way alcohol tasted and how it burned going down but he knew most people used it to keep from feeling and that's what he was currently trying to achieve.

Weighing his options briefly, Daniel decided to take a risk and sat down on the other end of the couch, crossing his legs and sitting against the armrest so he could still look at his father. "Is it--" He hesitated, unsure if he should really take so many risks all at once. "is it because of the debt?"

Sighing heavily, Bill's shoulders slumped. "Yeah." He mumbled, finishing off the liquor in his glass before adding some more. "I--I'm real sorry you ever got involved in all that, Daniel." Bill said, looking up at his son.

For the first time in a long time, Daniel thought that Bill looked his age. There were bags under his eyes and the wrinkles that lined his forehead and crinkled the corners of his eyes seemed more pronounced than they'd ever been before. "I'm not." Daniel admitted after a long pause, not looking at his father and instead fiddling with the hem of his over-sized t-shirt. "I mean, at least we can worry together now." He mumbled, chancing a glance up at Bill and looking back down when he found Bill looking into his glass instead of at him.

"You shouldn't need to worry." Bill said softly, sounding disappointed in himself and just a tad angry. "I'm s'posed to be able to provide for my family and instead--" His voice had been steadily raising, but he cut himself off before he could get to yelling, shoulders slumping. "instead I got you hurt." He whispered, sighing deeply and scrubbing his face with his hand briefly.

Reaching out despite himself, Daniel took Bill's free hand, holding it firmly between his own considerably smaller hands. "You provided for me just fine all my life, pa, and we're gonna get through this too. We've weathered dry spells before, we'll get through it just like we always have." He said, smiling in determination at his father and feeling a little bit of weight lift off his heart when Bill smiled softly back and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"I'm sure you're right." Bill said, finishing off what was in his glass and looking down at the empty cup. He frowned again as he stared at the glass and then glanced at Daniel out of the corner of his eye before looking back down. "How--how would you feel about selling the farm though?" Bill asked softly, taking his hand from Daniel and hunching forward to refill his glass. "Maybe moving to the city? I hear there's plenty of work in the city."

Moving his hands back to his lap, Daniel frowned at the question. "I mean, I guess if that's what we gotta do." He said softly, going back to fiddling with his hem. "I wouldn't wanna lose the farm, but the city don't seem so bad."

Sighing lightly, Bill reached over to swat at Daniel's hands. "Stop fiddlin' with your shirt, boy." He mumbled, flinching and jerking his hand back as he accidentally brushed Daniel's crotch and his son gasped softly. "Shit, Daniel, I'm sorry." Bill said quickly, not realizing the sudden flush on Daniel's face was from arousal.

"It--it's alright, pa." Daniel said, reaching out for his father but stopping short and retracting his hands. He resisted the urge to mess with his shirt hem as he sat there, pondering something that hadn't given more than a moment's peace since that night in the barn. Eventually Daniel took a deep breath and spoke but didn't look up at Bill. "Pa? Did--well, that--that night in--in the barn, did you--I mean, it--it was bad." He eventually got out, starting to say something else several times and changing his mind just as many times before going for the roundabout route.

Flinching as Daniel addressed the elephant in the room, Bill turned his full attention to his glass. "Yeah, it was bad." He agreed, starting to apologize before Daniel interrupted him.

"But--well, I mean, it--it wasn't **all** bad." Daniel muttered, unable to help it and starting to mess with his shirt hem again. "I mean, didn't--didn't you--maybe, I dunno." He said, taking another deep breath before finally just spitting it out. "Didn't you enjoy any of it? Maybe just a little?"

Too shocked to respond, Bill simply looked at his son, mouth agape at what he was being asked. Had he enjoyed watching his son get violated for **his** mistakes? No! Of course he hadn't! That would be disgusting, it would make him a monster! No father would enjoy watching his son get taken advantage of! But the way Daniel had swallowed Venice's cock so easily and the sounds he'd made as Venice stepped on him had been... something else. **Had** he enjoyed watching his son get tormented? Frowning deeply, Bill's brows furrowed. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was it the alcohol or was he just a horrible person?

Watching his father through his lashes, Daniel could see the war waging in his eyes and on his face and felt a little bad for having incited it. Still, it felt like it was now or never and if their relationship was going to be ruined forever anyway, Daniel might as well go in for the kill. Moving fast, Daniel slid off the couch and knelt between his father's legs, nudging the older man's legs apart easily since Bill was too distracted to realize what was happening right away.

Suddenly realizing what was happening once Daniel had fully unzipped and opened his jeans, Bill grabbed his son's wrists firmly. "Daniel!" He hissed loudly, shoving Daniel's hands back to himself and scrambling to his pants closed. "What do you think you're doin’? Have you lost your damn mind?" Bill demanded, having a hell of a time with his zipper due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed that night.

Determined, Daniel shoved his father's hands aside and easily fished the older man's cock out of his underwear while he stared at him in shock. Before Bill could push him away again, Daniel leaned forward and gave the head of his father's cock a slow lick. Daniel was pressing his luck with this whole situation especially since he didn't know if his father had a temper when liquored up. Bill was an absolute mountain of a man and could easily send Daniel through the nearby solid wood coffee table if he wanted to but Daniel was ready to take that risk.

Breath hitching as Daniel began to shower the head of his cock with attention, Bill was beginning to find it hard to fight. The alcohol in his system was making his brain fuzzy and Daniel's mouth felt amazing. He hadn't had any oral, or sex of any kind for that matter, since his wife had left and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed the feeling.

Taking advantage of Bill's possibly temporary lapse, Daniel decided to really get down to business and quickly took his father's cock all the way down to the base. Bill was perhaps a bit thicker than what Daniel was used to, but he still managed with little trouble, his expert throat acclimating quickly to the girth. When Bill groaned loudly instead of trying to fight him some more, Daniel began to bob his head slowly, taking his time to really explore his father's cock with his tongue.

Fully entranced now by Daniel's affections, Bill simply rested one of his hands on the back of his son's head, his own head lolling back to rest against the back of the couch. Some part of him deep in the back of his mind knew this was wrong, but that part was being smothered by a wave of pleasure and the constant hazy buzz of strong liquor.

Encouraged by Bill's hand and the sounds he was making, Daniel bobbed faster, moaning softly himself. His fully-sober mind knew how completely taboo and straight-up wrong this entire scene was, but Daniel did his best to not dwell on all that, choosing instead to focus on the throbbing meat in his mouth. Focusing became easier when Bill suddenly pressed down on his head, effectively keeping Daniel from coming back up and forcing him to put all his attention into not gagging at the sudden sustained pressure.

Adjusting quickly like the truly expert cock-slut he was, Daniel simply continued to suck, his tongue still moving about and exploring as best it could. When Bill's hips began to buck lightly against his face, Daniel knew it wouldn't be long and braced himself. He was finally rewarded for his efforts when Bill gave a mighty groan of pleasure and came, Daniel eagerly swallowing the release and then pulling back slowly when his father released his head.

Wiping the dribble from his chin with the back of his hand, Daniel stood and removed his boxers, tossing the garment aside. Before Bill could come down from his orgasm high, Daniel straddled his father's hips, quickly taking the older man's cock in one hand and stroking it slowly. Bill groaned lightly but was still too out of it to realize what was happening and before he had the chance to, his cock was half-hard once again under his son's touch.

By the time Bill did come down enough to realize what was happening, he was already nice and hard again and Daniel was sitting on his cock, easily taking him to the base thanks to his hole already being slicked and prepped from how he'd been entertaining himself earlier in his room. "Daniel, no." Bill groaned, taking Daniel's hips in his hands with the intention of keeping him from moving.

"Shh, it's alright, pa." Daniel whispered, beginning to move up and down slowly despite his father's hands on his hips. "Nobody's gonna know, just let me take care of you." Bill's grip didn't loosen despite Daniel's words but since he wasn't exactly trying to force him either to hold still or get off, Daniel took the opportunity to push things further and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. As he began to speed up, Daniel leaned forward and, with more confidence than he felt, kissed Bill gently.

In too deep now, both literally and metaphorically, to worry about right and wrong, Bill returned the kiss, his grip finally loosening somewhat as he let Daniel do what he wanted. He would regret it in the morning, but maybe just for one night it was okay to get lost in the taboo bliss of fucking his own son. Accepting the invitation when it came, Bill slid his tongue into Daniel's mouth, the kiss deepening as they leaned into eachother.

Finally feeling the confidence he'd been fronting, Daniel sped up further, the sound of Bill's cock penetrating him the only sound in the quiet house other than the wet slurping of their kiss. He wasn't exactly sure what about the night in the barn had gotten the idea of fucking his own father into his head, but Daniel had been fighting it since then. All things considered, Daniel decided that his penchant for checking on noises in the middle of the night was perhaps one of his better qualities.

Unable to contain themselves for long given the heat of the moment, Bill and Daniel climaxed soon after, Daniel going off first and his spasms causing Bill to lose himself. Daniel rocked up and down a few more times as the two men rode out their orgasms and then came to a stop, his father's soft cock still nestled in his ass.

Once Daniel had finally caught his breath enough to pull away from Bill, he looked down at his father and smiled a little. Bill had passed out, his head lolled forward and his breathing deep in his drunken, exhausted slumber. Sighing happily, Daniel got off his father's lap and carefully laid him down on the couch, gently tucking Bill's cock away and zipping his pants back up. Hopefully Bill wouldn't remember anything in the morning and anything he did remember, he would attribute to a drunken dream.

Taking a moment to lay Bill's glass on the floor like it'd rolled out of his hand, Daniel collected his boxers and quietly padded back upstairs, electing to finally go to bed now that he was thoroughly satisfied. He would battle with his guilty conscience in the morning when the reality of what he'd done would set in, likely making him feel nothing but regret and shame. For now, though, he felt good and once he was snuggled up in his bed, he felt even better.

The next morning, Daniel came downstairs to find Bill was barely waking up. "Mornin', pa." Daniel said softly, trying to act casual since he wasn't sure how much his father would remember. Daniel remembered everything and had already had his mandatory morning-after panic attack before coming downstairs, so he was emotionally unstable and all-in-all prepared to be disowned. Probably not the best mind-set to start the day with, but it's what Daniel had and he had to work with it.

"Mornin'." Bill answered automatically, groaning lightly afterwards and cradling his head. "Good lord." He muttered, glancing at the almost-empty bottle on the table and feeling nothing but regret.

"Kinda hungover, huh, pa?" Daniel asked quietly, smiling briefly to himself when Bill nodded. A hangover felt like a good sign that Bill had gotten too drunk to rely on his memories of the previous night, whatever they might be. "Well you just stay there, I'll make breakfast." Daniel said, not waiting for a response and instead going into the kitchen to get breakfast going.

Despite everything being good so far, Daniel was still filled with nervous energy as he made breakfast. He had bacon frying on the stove and was just filling up the coffee maker with water when Bill came into the kitchen. Luckily Daniel had already put the coffee pot into the maker once Bill started to talk because Daniel jumped out of his skin and likely would've dropped it.

"Son--" Bill stopped when Daniel jumped and frowned. "Sorry, boy, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright." Daniel said softly, turning to offer his father a nervous smile before starting the coffee maker and going back over to the bacon.

"I just--I wanted to ask you what, uh, what happened last night." Bill said, sounding embarrassed and indeed rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I sort of remember you coming downstairs and I think we talked, but everything is real fuzzy." He laughed in embarrassment, leaning back against a counter. "Guess I can't handle my liquor very good."

Taking a deep breath, Daniel laughed softly. "Guess not." He agreed, trying to keep his tone light and even. "That's pretty much it. We talked for awhile and then I went to bed. It was nice." Not a complete lie, just an omission of some vital in-between parts.

Humming, Bill turned around and got two coffee cups from the cupboard above him. Going a cupboard to the left, he also got out two plates and then fished some silverware out of a drawer. "Aside from the headache, I woke up feeling pretty good." He admitted, setting the table while Daniel cooked eggs. "Like there was a weight lifted off my chest."

"I'm glad to hear it, pa." Daniel said, plating their food and giving Bill a peck on the cheek. He and Bill both froze. It was a habit, something they'd done all the time before the barn incident and not once since then. Daniel's eyes were wide in panic and Bill just looked surprised before touching his cheek gingerly and smiling softly.

"Must've been some talk." Bill muttered, sounding just a tad choked up. He'd been afraid to show Daniel any affection after that night, worried that his son was traumatized and afraid of how he'd react. The fact that Daniel hadn't made the first move had only made Bill feel more strongly that he couldn't handle affection but now he was getting cheek-kisses like that horrible night had never happened.

Quickly moving away from Bill, Daniel set the pan down on the stove and took some milk from the fridge and sugar from the pantry. He set those on the table and poured both himself and Bill a cup of coffee, filling up Bill's cup but leaving himself room for his accessories. Bill liked his coffee black, but Daniel couldn't stand to drink it without sprucing it up first. Putting the coffee pot back, Daniel gasped as Bill suddenly caught him by the elbow.

"Daniel." Bill said firmly, able to tell something was wrong with his son. "Talk to me."

Lower lip trembling, Daniel started to cry before he could try to compose himself and quickly found himself wrapped in Bill's strong arms. Hiccuping on a sob, Daniel hugged his father back, crying for a bit before he found his voice. "I did somethin' real bad last night, pa." He whispered, voice cracking a bit.

Feeling a block of ice form in the pit of his stomach, Bill swallowed hard. "You can tell me, son." He said softly, trying to sound reassuring but just sounding uncertain.

Hesitating for a bit longer, Daniel finally sighed and extracted himself from Bill's arms. He took several steps away and kept his face down as he finally came clean. "I--I took advantage of you." Daniel mumbled, hands fidgeting at his sides. "While you were drunk, I--" He broke off, covering his face with his shaking hands. "I'm a terrible son." He whispered, gasping when he suddenly found himself in Bill's arms again.

"I knew it." Bill mumbled, tone hard to read. "I knew it, I just--I didn't believe it." He said softly, holding Daniel tighter when he tried to escape. "Son, I ain't mad at you." Bill said firmly, one hand pressed firmly into Daniel's back and the other cradling his head. "I--last night--son, that wasn't your fault, I--"

"You were drunk!" Daniel yelled, forcefully breaking out of Bill's arms to look at him in shock. "You were drunk, pa! You couldn't consent! I--I took advantage of you, you--you can't take the blame for this." He said, refusing to let his father believe he was at fault for the night before when it was Daniel who'd instigated everything and seduced Bill even knowing he was drunk.

"I--" Bill's voice broke and he sighed, looking away and practically falling into the nearest chair. "I know." He whispered, elbow on the table and forehead in his hand. "I just--Daniel, I can't be mad at you. Not--not after what you went through." Bill said, looking up at Daniel sadly. "Things ain't been right between us since the barn and that's my fault."

"I didn't help." Daniel said, sitting across from his father, shoulders slumped tiredly. "I was so caught up in my own head, wonderin' what the hell is wrong with me for--for likin' what happened that--I never stopped to think of how you were prolly hurtin' even worse than me." He'd already insinuated that he'd enjoyed what had happened in the barn so it wasn't very hard to just flat-out admit it. Still, he wasn't ready to see Bill's face now that he was sober enough to really absorb what Daniel was saying so he kept his head down.

There was a long silence and then Bill sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair. "Breakfast's gone cold." He mumbled, making Daniel laugh and smiling a bit at the sound.

"Yeah." Daniel muttered, wiping his face and sniffling. Taking Bill's cue, he dragged his plate over and made his coffee. The two of them ate in silence, Bill putting the dishes in the sink once they'd finished. "Pa, I--I'm sorry about last night, but--but I liked it." Daniel said, looking at Bill after he'd sat back down.

"I don't remember hating it." Bill muttered, looking down into his coffee instead of at Daniel. "I'm still not sure how to feel, but I know I ain't mad at you. This--this whole week has been--well, it's been something else." He sighed and looked at his son, looking tired. "I'm sick of avoidin' ya, Daniel."

"So--so maybe we just--" Daniel trailed off, not wanting to be the one to suggest it since he'd done the most wrong between them. "Maybe we just try to forget it and focus on saving the farm?" He asked softly, sounding just a touch hopeful.

"Y'read my mind, son." Bill replied, smiling just a bit and sounding relieved.

Smiling as well, Daniel nodded softly. "Okay. Let's try that then."

Nodding once, Bill finished his coffee and stood up. "Time for work then." He announced, heading out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you still hungover?" Daniel called after his father, downing his coffee quickly and jogging after Bill.

"Shoulda thought about that before I went and got drunk." Bill grumbled, tugging his shoes on and heading outside to get to work.

Laughing a bit and shaking his head, Daniel tugged his own shoes on and followed Bill. Things were going to be weird, but now that both men had resolved to ignore it and try to pretend everything was normal, it felt like maybe it eventually could be. Like maybe they could blame everything on the barn incident and stress and then once they'd paid off Venice and the government, they'd be okay. It was a stupid, naive hope but both Daniel and Bill were currently content to cling to it like a life-line.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bill's recovery time was unrealistic for a 50-year-old, but ain't nobody got time for realistic recovery time.


End file.
